Tu recuerdo
by YatenKaname
Summary: Yaten Kou habla del amor de su vida... mal summary si lo se u.u


**Hola soy nuevo en esto de los FF, asi que espero les guste este humilde Fic.**

* * *

TU RECUERDO…

¿El destino? ¿Qué es el destino? La web lo describe como el poder sobrenatural que, según se cree, guía las vidas de cualquier ser de forma necesaria y a menudo es fatal, es decir, inevitable o ineludible. Yo creo que es algo que tú mismo vas forjando, algo que tú mismo creas, no porque alguien te diga que tu destino es estar con cierta persona lo es, al contrario tu mismo puedes cambiar eso con solo seguir tus instintos, si a veces eso puede llevarte a provocar errores, pero vaya de eso mismos errores la gente aprende a sobrevivir al mundo que poco a poco estamos creando. Aunque algunos por temor no intentan cambiarlo… esa es mi historia…

Conocí a una chica que en el primer momento que la vi a los ojos me hipnotizo, fue flechazo o mejor dicho amor a primera vista, si lo sé, el amor a primera vista no existe porque debes conocer mejor a esa persona pero yo sentía que a esa chica la conocía de tiempo atrás… simplemente sus ojos, su rostro, sus labios, el hermoso cabello rubio, la sonrisa que me iluminaba como el sol de cada mañana… toda ella me enamoro.

Ella se llamaba Mina, la conocí en una reunión escolar, le hable por primera vez temerosamente, raro en mi ya que siempre era directo pero de ahí comenzó nuestra amistad, la mejor de todas las amistades que he tenido, ¿preguntaran el porqué? Bueno yo siempre he sido catalogado como mujeriego, sin amistades y las pocas que he tenido son solo a conveniencia de ellos, si tal vez yo también los he utilizado para que mentir si es verdad, recuerdo que los utilizaba para que me pasaran las tareas o bien para algún préstamo monetario. Yo era el típico niño fiestero, siempre estaba en cualquier reunión escolar, siempre era el que proveía de alcohol las reuniones, era el alma de todas las fiestas… el popular entre las chicas y el amigo que todos deseaban, pero cuando ella llego cambie por completo.

La amistad seguía y yo me enderezaba en el camino de la vida, al graduarme conseguí un buen trabajo y a ella la seguía frecuentando, aun no llegábamos a establecer una relación pero siempre me repetía que ya llegaría el día en que el temor que por primera vez había tenido con ella se iría. Pasado un tiempo ella comenzó a salir con alguien más, si lo sé fui un completo idiota por no adelantarme en declararle mis sentimientos, pero el temor aparecía, pensar que ella me rechazaría o que le fuera desagradable, el temor siempre era mi debilidad, así que perdí ante mis miedos. Deje que ella fuera feliz pero aun así le llamaba de vez en cuando para saber cómo estaba, siempre me platicaba de lo que había hecho en ese día y como llevaba su relación con él, eso ultimo siempre me partía el alma pero bien dice el dicho, si ella es feliz yo también lo soy, grave error porque eso no es cierto ¿quién va a ser feliz viendo que la persona que amas es feliz con otro tipo? Esas son ilusiones que las personas quieren hacerse, pero yo no…

Pasaron los años y ella termino con su novio, al parecer el tipo le fue infiel lo que ocasiono el truene definitivo de la pareja, yo me sentí feliz cuando la escuche diciéndome que ya era libre pero al mismo tiempo me sentí mal por saber que estaba sufriendo… Lo único que hice fue consolarla pero del consuelo llego un premio… el mas cálido de los besos con sabor a fresa… la mejor fruta que jamás en mi vida había disfrutado con tanta delicadeza, la única fruta que solo quería que fuera para mí, me deleite con esos labios que provocaron mi rendición ante ella… el amor se volvió más fuerte… la ame de verdad eso lo tenía más seguro que nunca. Al separarnos la note sonrojada por lo que había pasado así que decidí vencer mis miedos y demostrarle lo que sentía por ella, si me sentí poderoso, ese beso logro miles de cosas en mí, me volvió más fuerte, poderoso al grado de que le declare mi amor y ella lo correspondió de la mejor manera… diciéndome "Te amo Yaten". Al parecer nunca le fui desagradable ya que al recibir esas palabras de amor supuse que ella sentía algo mas todo este tiempo, saber que siempre me amo y lo comprendí cuando me respondió que siempre me había amado, el problema siempre fue que nunca le dije nada provocando en ella una confusión, el pensar que ella no significaba nada para mi… más que una amiga.

El tiempo paso, ambos éramos felices, el amor era lo más importante para ambos, siempre íbamos juntos a cualquier lado, reuniones familiares, de amigos, diversión etc. siempre estábamos juntos, creían que la boda se acercaba pero no era así, ella al igual que yo queríamos disfrutar de nuestro noviazgo, de nuestra relación intima sin ataduras, sin presiones, queríamos tener tiempo para nosotros solos, tal vez de casados también lo tendríamos pero sería diferente, así que continuamos nuestra relación de novios por mucho tiempo.

Todavía recuerdo las noches que pasábamos a la luz de la luna, los días que paseábamos, las veces que escapábamos de nuestros padres fingiendo que íbamos a pasar las vacaciones con alguna amiga o amigo siendo que no era esa la verdad, ambos escapábamos y nos íbamos de vacaciones solos, como una pareja de amantes que se escondían, eso le ponía mucha aventura a la relación y lo mejor… nos mantenía mas unidos. Recuerdo nuestras vacaciones en el estado de Guanajuato, las mejores, el que te propusiera matrimonio fuera de la iglesia de San Miguel y el que tu aceptaras me hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo, las veces que me ponías loco al ponerte esa falda blanca que provocaba que perdiera la cordura y te hiciera mía miles de veces, la vez que lograste que entrara a una tienda de lencería para que te eligiera el mejor conjunto para que me modelaras… era amor puro.

Pasando el tiempo tuvimos una discusión, la peor de todas… el que me encontraras con otra chica… si lo sé, soy un idiota pero no se qué paso, no puedo explicarlo bien y no quise justificarme así que te deje ir sin explicar nada, rompí tu corazón porque jamás te volví a ver…

Todas las noches sufría por ti, siempre llegabas a mis pensamientos, siempre eras mi dolor, el no poder tenerte, mi fracaso en el amor, por fin sentía lo que era sufrir por alguien y eso yo mismo me lo provoque…

Lamentablemente por querer sanar mi corazón y querer sacarte de mi mente comencé a estar con miles de mujeres, el meterme con una y otra y otra, no me dejaba satisfecho, no me ayudaba a sacarte de mi mente… já como dice la canción de Arjona: "al extremo de que nuestra cama no la he vuelto a usar y si me cae una aventura la revuelco en el sofá por no herir el recuerdo que se anida entre el colchón". Si lo sé, soy masoquista en el aspecto de que yo mismo provoco el no querer sacarte de mi mente… es imposible sacar tu recuerdo, imposible sacarte por completo de mi mente porque estaría traicionando mi amor por ti…

Mi objetivo de querer olvidarte no podría cumplirlo, intento tras intento jamás lo logre, cualquier lado en donde me parara me traía un vago recuerdo tuyo, toda tu estabas en mi mente… toda tu me estabas asfixiando de tanto dolor por perderte. Quería gritarle al mundo que deseaba volver a tenerte, recuperarte, que supieras que aun vivía pero solo vivía para ti…

Me entere de que habías partido a otra ciudad, al parecer un mejor empleo te había llevado lejos de mí, la depresión me volvió a matar, así que decidí continuar con mi vida de mujeriego, tal vez algún día, no muy lejano llegaría tu reemplazo… grave error… tú no eres reemplazable jamás lo encontraría ya que siempre quería encontrar en cada chica algo que hiciera que se pareciera a ti, pero ellas no se parecen nada a ti, ese sabor único solo lo poseías tu… te convertiste en mi veneno que me daba vida.

Los años pasaron y jamás volviste, ahora estoy a punto de casarme por querer tener una vida mejor pero tu recuerdo mancho esta boda, no puedo hacerlo, es imposible que tenga el valor de casarme, soy un cobarde por engañar a una chica diciéndole que la amo cuando a la que en verdad amo es a ti, mi querida Mina… el mejor amor de mi vida.

Espero estas palabras te lleguen algún día, que sepas que aunque me haya casado tu recuerdo siempre estará conmigo, el desear que cada noche que estoy con ella al abrir mis ojos seas tú la que me estés besando, al decir buenos días escuchar tu voz respondiéndome de la mejor manera… es difícil pero continuare con esto… tu recuerdo.

Ese es mi destino, tenerte de recuerdo porque no puedo tenerte en persona… este fue un destino fatal… torturarme diariamente con tu recuerdo y lo peor es que no puedo cambiarlo…pues un bebé viene en camino...

* * *

**No olviden comentar, gracias.**


End file.
